Jedi High School
by Dylan-Bargas
Summary: A school for young adults to train to be Jedis.


Jedi High School Chapter I:  
"A Fight between Evil and Good"

Ben was rushing to get to his class on time. Ben then sees someone and thought that person looks familiar. Ben stops to check whom it were…it was Vada! His best friend who turned to the dark side has returned to school. What is he doing here? Ben thought. What is he up to? Ben turns around and walks off.

Ben then goes into his class. Everyone was gone. Where could they be? Ben thought. "I bet it is Vada," Ben said to himself, "But why?" Ben walks out the classroom and students were walking towards the big gym. Where there is supposedly an Assembly is being held. Ben thought this was important so he walked to the gym.

Ben walks in. Luke, Ben's father, was giving out a speech. Ben silently sat down next to Anakin Solo, his friend. "What is going on?" Ben asked. "I don't know. I wasn't paying attention of what this is all about but I hope it's not boring then our other Assemblies with had over this year," Anakin said. "Yeah," Ben laughed.

"I would like to say that this year is going to be lot better, lot funner then last year," Luke Skywalker has said, "This year we are going to a field trip on Naboo, going skating on Hoth, and many more to come!"

A black cloaked figure walks slowly from the shades. Clearly you can see his read face and white hair. Ben then notices the figure that was next to the rows where he was sitting on. Ben knew who it was. Kyle! Ben thought. Another person who was turned to the dark side, but as well known as a Sith Lord.

Kyle walks near to Luke. "Child, I'm afraid you're not allowed up here," said Luke as Kyle was walking up the stage. Luke was confused in a way and sensed something. Kyle quickly ran behind Luke and whipped out his double-bladed red light saber and turns it on and put the laser sword close to Luke's throat. "Now, you all will take orders from me from now on," Kyle has said immediately.

Ben stands up and was going to say something. Suddenly a red light saber whipped out in front of Ben's chest. It has appear to be Vada who was there holding the light saber. Ben looks at Vada and sees anger on Vada's face. "Now let's not do anything drastic. Shall we?" Vada had said, "Best friend."

Suddenly a blue light saber is in front of Vada's face. Anakin was holding the light saber in his hand. "What are you doing?" Ben asked. "Saving your butt, Skywalker," Anakin said with a smirk, "Now go. Me and Mr. Turned-To-The-Dark-Side Fella has some catching up to do."

Kyle and Luke sees the light sabers. "What the--?" Kyle said, lowering his light saber. Luke then hits Kyle's head with the microphone. "Ow!" said Kyle and then fell to the floor. Everyone laughed and cheered and one of them said, "The principal was right, this will be funner then last year!"

Ben ran off to his dad, everyone was watching the light sabers glow. How colorful, Ben thought what the students were thinking. Vada hits Anakin's light saber leaving a buzzing sound. Anakin hits Vada's light saber. Vada then tries to hit Anakin's light saber but then Anakin defended himself of being hit by the light saber. Vada turns around quickly to attack Anakin's knee and Anakin defended it but deflecting Vada's light saber with his.

Suddenly Anakin turns off his light saber, puts it away, and then force push Vada across the gym. Everyone evacuated from the gym, except for Kyle's unconsciously body on the floor, Ben and Luke, and as well Anakin and Vada. Vada uses ran towards Kyle and picks him up and walks off with Kyle on his shoulder. Vada said, "We'll be back! Sooner then you expected!" Vada with Kyle on his shoulder walks out of the school and into a ship.

Ben, Luke, and Anakin ran out and watch the ship goes away into hyperdrive. Who's driving that? Ben thought as a joke. Ben and his father went to the office. Anakin walks alone by himself and that word repeats in his head, "We'll be back! Sooner then you expected!" What if they both do return? Will they become more powerful? Will some other powerful creature or human help them? What will happen next? Anakin doesn't know for sure but he knew Jedi High was in peril, and he has to find a way to save all students and the school as well.

To be continued…


End file.
